Who Would Win: Wild Pidgeot Vs Wild Staraptor
by draconichero21
Summary: The 3rd installment of the Who Would Win one-shot series. This time it's time to see who is the baddest bird and king of the skies in the land of Pokemon: Generation I's Pidgeot or Generation IV's Staraptor. Place your vote and then click to read.


**(A/N: Death Battle has inspired me to do another one of these Who Would Win one-shots. See my previous installments of Dormammu Vs Aizen and The Pharaoh from Yugioh Vs Dante of Devil May Cry. Now this time on the 3****rd**** battle we are checking to see who is the baddest cat…er bird in the sky in the land of Pokemon. This is draconichero21 and it's my job to provide entertainment in written format as I reveal to you: Who **_**would**_** WIN?)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Game Freak and Nintendo

* * *

**The Fighters**

**Fighter A**

Species: Pidgeot

Native Region: Kanto

Greatest Attribute: Speed

Pokedex Color: Brown

Crest: Yes, back behind its head yellow and red

Classification: Bird

Height: 4' 11"

Weight: 87.1lbs

Strongest Attack: Hurricane

**Fighter B**

Species: Staraptor

Native Region: Sinnoh

Greatest Attribute: Physical Attack

Pokedex Color: Brown

Crest: Yes, in front with a red tip

Classification: Predator

Height: 3' 11"

Weight: 54.9lbs

Strongest Attack: Brave Bird

* * *

**The Setup**

As part of their aggressive nature, while flying through the skies, the smaller bird, Staraptor spots a Pidgeot simply minding its own business. Because the bird is bigger than the predator, Staraptor engages Pidgeot in combat with a lightning fast quick attack, knocking the bird for a loop and taking a higher spot in the sky, waiting for the bird to take notice of its attacker.

Pidgeot gathers itself and flaps its wings and takes a gander around the sky to find out just what had hit it. Pidgeot flaps its wings and bellows at its opponent with a cry. In response Staraptor lets out its intimidating cry, startling Pidgeot slightly. Flapping their wings the combatants prepared to face off.

* * *

**The Battle**

As the faster of the two birds, Staraptor strikes Pidgeot again with a fierce Quick Attack, but this time Pidgeot has the sense to dodge and counters Staraptor's strike as it skids to a halt with its fearsome gust attack. As the predator is blown through the air Pidgeot dives forward and slams into Staraptor with a quick attack of its own. Staraptor is tossed into the air after being whacked after being hit with the disorienting gust. Still, it shrugs off Pidgeot's attack like its nothing and prepares to strike again at its foe, but Pidgeot begins flying fiercely away from its enemy. Angered, Staraptor follows in pursuit. Breaking the sound barrier, Pidgeot tears through the sky and pulls sharply upwards before corkscrewing through the air back towards Staraptor and slamming into it with its wing. Staraptor loops up and over, dodging Pidgeot's attack and then turns to perform its strike with a fearsome Take Down, sending Pidgeot spiraling towards the ground.

The bird shakes off the disorientation and goes to face Staraptor back into the sky again. It attempts to disorient its foe with a burst of agility, but its predatory enemy copies Pidgeot and eventually the two meet in close quarters, permitting Staraptor to commit to its deadly Close Combat strike. Pidgeot takes considerable damage, but at point blank range Staraptor is unable to dodge when Pidgeot retaliates with a powerful Air Slash. Staraptor is knocked out of the air and begins to flap frantically as it falls towards the ground.

Taking advantage of the opening, Pidgeot begins to whip up a heavy Whirlwind with its wings, blowing Staraptor around inside. The predator is disoriented and whirled around and around and around, unable to break free from its bigger enemy's mighty gale. However, with perseverance it finds its balance and pulls through the whirlwind and strikes towards Pidgeot with a quick and deadly Aerial Ace, raking its claw along the bird's back and causing serious damage.

Frantic to regain some stamina, Pidgeot begins to look for a spot to rest its wings, but Staraptor stays on it and follows after it in hot pursuit. Pidgeot bursts forward with a show of speed, but Staraptor is able to keep up until Pidgeot whips up some turbulent winds that create a powerful Tailwind, allowing it to sail forward, leaving Staraptor in the dust. Pidgeot is able to find a nearby tree to land on and regain some of its stamina. By the time Staraptor finds it the Pokemon is ready to take to the skies yet again and tears through the air and massive speeds. It rockets past its opponent with a blade of air trailing behind it to use another Air Slash, disorienting Staraptor and allowing Pidgeot to go in for another strike from above. But Staraptor is not so easily trapped and decides to trick Pidgeot by using its evasive technique Double Team.

Unsure which enemy to attack, Pidgeot uses several gust attacks to try and catch the correct Staraptor. Unfortunately it is slammed from behind by a nasty Endeavor attack. Pidgeot spins in place as it is jarred from the fearsome strike. Pidgeot shakes off its disorientation and attacks Staraptor with its wing, but its opponent has the same idea in mind and does the exact same move. The two Pokemon then begin to scrape at each other with their talons and lock their claws into one another. Staraptor, with its superior strength throws Pidgeot towards the ground and smacks Pidgeot into the ground with another Wing Attack. Pidgeot hits the ground and sprawls onto the dirt.

* * *

**The Winnah…**

Getting up off the ground, Pidgeot has just enough time to see Staraptor coming in after it with a speedy Take Down. Reacting quickly the Pokemon uses the dirt it is standing on to blast a bunch of sand in Staraptor's face. As the Pokemon flaps its right wing around haphazardly, and covers its sand encrusted eyes with its left wing attempting to rub it out, Pidgeot follows up its last attack by slamming into Staraptor with fierce speeds. Still disoriented, but not down for the count, Staraptor tries to locate its chosen opponent only for Pidgeot to come in from behind with a basic tackle attack. Staraptor flies into the air just in the nick of time, but Pidgeot is not down for the count as it begins to fly circles around Staraptor and build up speed. The Pokemon tries to go after its target, but Pidgeot's sound barrier breaking speed has it currently at the advantage, making it impossible for Staraptor to know when or how to attack.

The Pokemon's choice to wait becomes costly as Pidgeot continues to build speed and traps Staraptor in a fearsome Hurricane, much stronger than the whirlwind it built up before. Staraptor finds it impossible to fight against the kind of wind pressure it is under and is launched into the air where its opponent awaits from above. Quickly Pidgeot dives towards the ground and attacks Staraptor with another Air Slash, sending it slamming towards the ground. Pidgeot descends to the ground slowly to check up on its opponent only for Staraptor to prove it is not yet down for the count quite just yet. Staraptors are known to decidedly continue a fight despite their injuries. Seeing the fierce determination in its opponent's eye, Pidgeot is determined to make its opponent give up the fight, seeing its clear advantage. It couldn't have made a bigger mistake.

Pidgeot goes in to attack with an Air Slash it assumes will be the decisive blow, but Staraptor is finished fooling around with its opponent. Launching off the ground, Staraptor tucks its wings in and strikes like a missile towards the Kanto native with its ultimate attack: Brave Bird. Pidgeot is smashed hard by Staraptor's attack as the momentum continues, allowing Staraptor to make a fierce swoop up into the air flipping Pidgeot in place and then striking down from above with another aerial ace striking Pidgeot into the ground, knocking it out. Staraptor touches to the ground and rests for a few scant moments before stepping onto its opponent and raking its middle talon over its enemy's closed eye leaving a scar it would never forget before flying off into the wide blue yonder.

**End**

* * *

**(A/N: And that ladies and gentleman is why Staraptor is the most badass bird Pokemon and king of the Game Freak skies. My decision was based on the fact that Staraptor's speed stat is higher than Pidgeot's and that is Pidgeot's highest base stat. Staraptor's main method of attacking is direct attacks while Pidgeot's is Special Attacks and while Staraptor's special defense is abysmal, there is a bigger gap in its physical attack and Pidgeot's physical defense than Pidgeot's special attack and Staraptor's special defense. Staraptor also has stronger moves like Close Combat and the unavoidable move Aerial Ace. Pidgeot is also bigger so it has a larger hit box for Staraptor while Staraptor is harder for the bigger bird to hit because of its superior speed. Staraptor's will also continue to fight despite their injuries and they will naturally attack larger Pokemon to prove their worth. Pidgeot might have long range sight, but that's not going to help it much against a Pokemon that wants to get up in its face. Also, Staraptor has higher Base HP, once I took that into account the results were obvious. The winner is Staraptor. If you disagree or have a comment be sure to leave a review and if you want to see more of these Who Would Win one-shots I am always open to suggestions).**


End file.
